Modern electronic devices, such as portable telephones and pagers, are becoming increasingly complex, while continually shrinking in size. Accordingly, the semiconductor chips (also called xe2x80x9cdiexe2x80x9d) that are used within those electronic devices, such as microprocessor chips and memory chips, must be packaged in packages that are highly functional, yet small in size. In addition, the packages must have good heat dissipation capabilities.
The present invention includes package embodiments that are very thin and have excellent heat dissipation capabilities. Moreover, the packages are highly functional. For example, the packages may accommodate one die or a plurality of stacked die, and also may accommodate passive devices in addition to the die(s).
One embodiment of a package within the present invention includes a substrate having opposed top and bottom surfaces and an aperture therebetween. The substrate includes an insulative layer and at least top and bottom metal layers on the insulative layer around the aperture. The metal layers are electrically connected through the insulative layer. At least one die is supported within the aperture by an insulative encapsulant material. The bottom surface of the die is exposed. In alternative embodiments, a stack of dies (e.g., two die) is supported in the aperture. Rectangular metal input/output contacts, which are electrically connected to the die, are provided in a single row on the bottom surface of the substrate along at least two edges of the package. Alternatively, a checkerboard array of metal input/output contacts may be formed on the bottom surface of the substrate around the aperture.
In alternative embodiments, a pair of die are stacked in the aperture. The lower surface of the lower die is exposed.
These and other features of the present invention will become apparent in light of the following detailed description.